CUANDO BROTEN LAS ROSAS
by MissMic
Summary: Tras la batalla de las Doce Casas, Aldebarán intenta llevar paz a los espíritus de sus compañeros caídos, en especial al Guardián de Piscis. YAOI. LEMON. Afrodita x Aldebarán


**Algunas aclaraciones previas**

_Aldebarán siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos; en el mundo del fanfiction yaoi tendemos a centrarnos en la belleza física, pero la belleza de corazón puede resultar igual de fructífera a la hora de elaborar una historia. La moraleja de este relato, el tema que quise desarrollar en él, es tan viejo como los cuentos de hadas: el amor, cuando es auténtico, tiene el poder de sanar. Aunque se trate de sanar no un cuerpo sino un alma. Aunque ese alma esté tan enferma como la de Afrodita de Piscis. _

_Todo el mundo puede cambiar._

_Este fue uno de mis primeros relatos; de los que se han salvado de la quema, quiero decir, porque hubo otros antes, pero no eran dignos de ver la luz. Este fue, por lo tanto, el primer relato verdaderamente serio que escribí. Hay muchas cosas que podrían pulirse, pero de momento le tengo cariño tal y como está; quizá algún día lo reescriba, quizá no, pero de momento aquí lo tenéis._

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO BROTEN LAS ROSAS.<strong>

_Tale as old as time, tune as old as song,_  
><em>bittersweet and strange,<em>  
><em>finding you can change, learning you were wrong...<em>

**1. Aldebarán**

-Cuenta la leyenda que las almas de los Caballeros caídos en batalla nunca se alejan demasiado de la que fuera su Casa; pero si ésta se encuentra destruida, o simplemente dañada de algún modo, ellos se convierten el espíritus errantes, condenados a la oscuridad y la confusión, hasta que el Templo les sea reparado...

Aquella leyenda le obsesionaba. Aldebarán de Tauro echaba desgarradoramente de menos a sus compañeros desaparecidos; su amor por ellos había sido profundo, y por eso últimamente, al caer la tarde, iba sin falta a pasear por los Templos que habían quedado vacíos tras la llegada de aquella Atenea adolescente y sus guerreros de Bronce; entre las piedras desnudas de las Casas ahora deshabitadas podía percibir claramente las esencias de sus antiguos guardianes, y ello le proporcionaba un cierto consuelo.

Sentía la presencia de Saga, redimido y en paz, y su aura valiente y decidida le daba fuerzas para seguir cruzando aquellas Casas llenas de ausencia.

Sentía a Máscara de Muerte, el que había sido antes de cambiar, un joven irónico y creativo que por algún motivo incomprensible un mal día había perdido su camino y se había extraviado sin remedio; su esencia proclamaba que en la muerte se había reencontrado consigo mismo, y ello le transmitía una gran paz.

Podía sentir el cosmos de Shura, su rectitud y su fuerte sentido de la justicia, y envidiaba sanamente su valor para sacrificarse sin dudarlo una vez hubo visto la verdad. Había sido un gran hombre toda su vida, y también lo había sido en la muerte.

Percibía el espíritu sobrio y digno de Camus de Acuario, y descubría una nueva faceta suya que siempre había sospechado pero de cuya existencia nunca había tenido pruebas: su alma estaba llena del más profundo amor hacia sus semejantes, y lo había sabido inculcar en sus alumnos de tal forma que todos ellos habían ofrecido sus vidas en nombre de ese amor, aunque el último, el joven Cisne, había recuperado la suya por obra de Atenea. La circular Casa de la Vasija le llenaba de consuelo.

Y al llegar a la Casa de Piscis... nada. Absolutamente nada. El Templo parecía estar perfectamente reconstruído, pero su antiguo guardián, inexplicablemente, no estaba. Aquella falta le hacía sentirse absolutamente solo.

Por eso se había obsesionado con los ritos funerarios del Santuario. Había acudido a la antigua biblioteca del Patriarca y se había llevado a su Templo varios tomos sobre necromancia. Estaba claro que por algún motivo el guardián de Piscis consideraba destruido su Templo, y él estaba dispuesto no sólo a arreglar eso, sino a darle cobijo en el suyo propio mientras descubría de qué se trataba y le ponía remedio. De ningún modo permitiría que Afrodita se perdiera en un mundo de sombras; Afrodita, nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Afrodita<strong>

A su alrededor sólo había oscuridad. No podía recordar nada, sólo dolor y la espantosa certeza de la fealdad de su alma. No podía soportarlo, ¿dónde estaba? ¿En qué momento se había salido de su camino y había sacrificado la belleza de su corazón por la de su cuerpo? Aquellos pensamientos le atormentaban, y no sabía cómo detenerlos ni porqué le acosaban. Si tan siquiera pudiera ver algo, percibir algo...

_¡Erik! ¿Puedes oírme?_

Levantó la cabeza a ciegas. Algo había roto la monotonía que le atrapaba. Parecía una voz, es más, una voz conocida. Y ese nombre, Erik...

_¡La Casa de Tauro une su Cosmos a la Casa de Piscis!_

No cabía duda, era la voz de Aldebarán. Pero ¿de qué estaba hablando?

_¡Caballero Erik de Piscis, guardián de la Duodécima Casa! ¡Yo, Aldebarán de Tauro, guardián de la Segunda Casa, declaro unidos los Cosmos de nuestros Templos! ¿Lo aceptarás?_

Erik de Piscis... Afrodita ya casi ni recordaba su antiguo nombre. Ahora bien, ¿unir los cosmos de las Casas de Tauro y de Piscis? Cualquier cosa con tal de salir de aquella nada en que se encontraba sumergido.

-¡Acepto!

Un momento de silencio que se dilató angustiosamente. El temor se apoderó de Afrodita, pero enseguida llegó la respuesta.

_En ese caso, mi Templo es el tuyo. ¡La Casa de Tauro y la Casa de Piscis son una, ahora y por siempre!_

Y de repente Afrodita se encontró en la Segunda Casa, mirando fijamente a Aldebarán.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Afrodita, años atrás<strong>

El día en que tomó posesión de la Armadura de Piscis fue el más feliz y el más desgraciado de su vida. Durante la ceremonia de investidura, el Patriarca había puesto sus ojos lascivos sobre la imposible hermosura de Erik, y esa misma noche lo había hecho llamar a sus aposentos privados; el joven que salió de ellos al amanecer no era más que la sombra del que había entrado.

Ultrajado por el ser a quien idolatraba casi como a un dios, con todas sus creencias desordenadas violentamente, había huido a buscar refugio, aprovechando el sueño de su torturador, a los aposentos donde vivía la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea, atreviéndose a desafiar la prohibición al estar seguro de que Ella no sólo le protegería, sino que además le ayudaría a entender. Pero al llegar allí se había encontrado con una cuna vacía y unas habitaciones que sin lugar a dudas llevaban ya mucho tiempo deshabitadas. Nadie, ni niña ni diosa, vivía allí.

De un solo golpe, todas las convicciones de Erik quedaron destrozadas en ese mismo instante. Incapaz de sostenerse, cayó al suelo y se quedó inmóvil, muerto por dentro; ni siquiera encontró lágrimas que verter, sólo yació allí con los ojos vacíos mirando hacia ninguna parte, mientras comprendía que toda su vida había sido una gran farsa. Había dedicado todos sus días a obedecer las órdenes de quien no era más que un pervertido sin escrúpulos, para conseguir un trozo de metal que le daba el supuesto honor de proteger la inexistente reencarnación de una diosa que, ahora lo entendía, nunca había sido real. A impulsos de sus pensamientos, su alma se pulverizó lentamente hasta que quien había sido Erik de Piscis dejó de existir.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que recuperó las fuerzas para levantarse. Se deslizó en silencio hasta el lecho del Patriarca y lo despertó con los besos más dulces.

- Mmmm...- dijo éste, medio dormido aún - ¿Qué es esto...? Esta versión de Erik me gusta mucho más que la anterior...

- La anterior ya no existe, mi señor. No la quiero. He comprendido que lo único que realmente importa en este mundo es la belleza...

- ¿Ah sí? - el Patriarca, ya completamente despierto, rodó sobre sí mismo para atrapar al joven bajo su cuerpo, y empezó a morderle el cuello - ¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión, joven Piscis...?

- Yo... mi señor... - algo en él quería gritar y huir de allí para siempre, pero lo hizo callar y se dejó llevar por el placer que de repente estaba sintiendo ante caricias que antes le habían repugnado - Vos me habeis hecho cambiar, mi señor... me habeis hecho consciente de lo único importante en mí... mi propia hermosura... que os pertenece por completo... - y su voz sucumbió a los suspiros ahogados que de pronto no podía contener.

- De modo que al fin has comprendido lo hermoso que eres, ¿no? - susurró el Patriarca, entre beso y beso - Ah, Erik, tu hermosura... por completo mía. No hubiera podido reclamarte un mejor presente...

- No me llameis Erik, mi señor, os lo ruego.

El señor del Santuario detuvo sus caricias un momento y se incorporó para mirar a su Caballero, intrigado.

- ¿Quieres un nuevo nombre?

- Sí, mi señor. Quiero que incluso mi nombre sólo hable de belleza y de pasión... A partir de ahora seré Afrodita.

- ¿Afrodita? -exclamó el Patriarca, divertido - ¿Quieres un nombre... de mujer? - aunque avergonzado, Piscis asintió con la cabeza - Mi pequeño pervertido - rió el capitán de la Orden -, esto te hace aún más deseable para mí...

Y pronto las palabras fueron sustituidas por una rutina de jadeos y gemidos que se repetiría casi cada noche a partir de entonces, sin que a nadie le importara.  
>A nadie, salvo a una persona.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>4. Aldebarán, años atrás<strong>

Aldebarán y Erik habían congeniado desde el primer día. Los dos se sentían distintos al resto de aprendices: el aspirante a la Armadura de Piscis debido a su belleza imposible, que impedía que nadie actuara con naturalidad en su presencia; Aldebarán, por las razones justamente contrarias. Esto los había unido en una amistad muy especial.

El día en que los dos fueron investidos con sus nuevas Armaduras debería haber sido el mejor de sus vidas, pero a la mañana siguiente Erik no era el mismo, para sorpresa y disgusto de Aldebarán. De repente se mostraba superficial y arrogante, demasiado preocupado por las apariencias y su propio aspecto; era incomprensible, sobre todo lo de aquel ridículo nombre, Afrodita... Los Dorados lo habían aceptado primero por respeto y luego por costumbre, pero a Aldebarán le seguía pareciendo que algo oscuro se escondía detrás de todo aquello; algo que, sin duda, debía estar relacionado con las visitas nocturnas de Erik... de Afrodita, al Patriarca. Aldebarán tenía una idea más o menos clara de lo que debía pasar en los aposentos del mandatario, pero se decía a sí mismo que su amigo tenía derecho a acostarse con quien deseara... lo terrible eran los cambios que su nueva relación estaba operando en él. Cada vez menos gente soportaba al narcisista Caballero, y finalmente sólo Aldebarán permaneció a su lado, sin plantearse ni una sola vez la idea de abandonarlo a pesar de que frecuentemente su fidelidad era recompensada con desaires y burlas.

Porque algunas veces, cuando Afrodita se quedaba a solas con él, volvía a ser Erik por unos momentos... unos solos momentos, más preciados para Aldebarán que su propia vida. El joven Caballero de Tauro deseaba más que nada en el mundo lograr que esos momentos se perpetuaran, y era consciente de que para conseguirlo no podía rechazar a Afrodita sino todo lo contrario, debía estar siempre a su lado, entregándole todo su afecto sin esperar nada a cambio. Y así, todo el cariño que sentía aquel enorme corazón le dio fuerzas a su dueño para responder con ternura a cada desplante, con calidez a cada sarcasmo, con dulzura a cada herida, persistiendo hasta lograr uno de aquellos momentos especiales en los que Erik se asomaba por los iris plateados del Caballero de Piscis, recompensando completamente a Aldebarán de todos los sinsabores pasados.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Muerte<strong>

Aldebarán estaba de pie en el suelo, frente a un caliz con agua, un cuenco con arena y una vela encendida; a su alrededor había esparcidas virutas de madera y pellizcos de sal, sin duda restos del ritual de unión entre las Casas. Afrodita se acercó a él para ponerle la mano en el hombro y darle las gracias por haberlo traído de vuelta desde ninguna parte...

...su mano traspasó limpiamente el cuerpo del Caballero de Tauro.

Aturdido, Afrodita lo intentó de nuevo repetidas veces, con idéntico resultado, y poco a poco todo empezó a aclararse en su mente. Horrorizado, retrocedió hasta la pared y se dejó resbalar por ella.  
><em><br>¡Estoy muerto! ¡Estoy... muerto! ¡Muerto!_

No podía pensar en nada más que eso. Había muerto. Estaba muerto. No recordaba cómo ni por qué, pero estaba muerto. Quiso gritar, llamar la atención de Aldebarán, pero por supuesto éste no pudo oírle. Afrodita se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, con la cabeza cubierta con los brazos, desesperado, sin respiración, incapaz de asumir su condición recién descubierta. Probablemente hubiera permanecido así quién sabe hasta cuándo de no haberse incorporado el Caballero de Tauro y empezado a hablar.

-Erik... o Afrodita... no puedo verte, pero sé que estás aquí, puedo percibir la esencia de tu cosmos... ¿Tú me oyes? Espero que sí, espero que puedas oírme... Afrodita... Erik...

La voz de su amigo fue llegando hasta el cerebro de Afrodita hasta despertar su interés. ¿Aldebarán podía percibir su presencia? ¿Quién iba a pensar que aquel bruto fuera tan intuitivo?

-Escúchame, Afrodita, supongo que a estas alturas ya sabes lo que te ha pasado...  
><em><br>No, ¡no lo sé! Claro que sé que estoy muerto, pero no puedo recordarlo, ¡esperaba que tú me lo contaras, estúpido!_

-En vuestros ritos funerarios se dijo que se reconstruirían los Templos para que vuestras almas pudieran permanecer para siempre en ellos, pero tú nunca volviste... por eso pensé que algo faltaba en tu Casa, algo que para ti hacía que estuviera destruida aunque se encontrase en pie. Necesito descubrir de qué se trata, y entonces encontrarás la paz.

_¿Pues a qué estás esperando, zoquete? ¡Sube a Piscis y empieza a buscar como el perro que eres, hasta dar con ello!_

-Pero sabía que mientras tanto tú estarías perdido en un mundo hueco y negro, y pensé que... bueno, que para ti más que para cualquier otra persona, eso sería insoportable, así que busqué entre los libros de la biblioteca hasta dar con un rito que me pareció útil; supuse que vinculando los cosmos de nuestras Casas, al convertirse los dos Templos en uno solo, podrías salir de ese lugar espantoso y quedarte por aquí. Creo que ha funcionado.

_Enhorabuena, imbécil. Yo lo que quiero es volver a la vida. ¿Puedes conseguir eso? No, ¿verdad? Entonces, a la mierda con tus buenos propósitos_.

-Sé que para ti es importante la belleza a tu alrededor, por eso he... intentado arreglar este Templo para que te resultara más agradable. He traído rosas para que no extrañes tanto tu Casa, y he construido una pequeña fuente en la parte de atrás; creo que así estarás más cómodo. Yo... ojalá pudiera hacer más por ti. - Aldebarán cerró los puños con impotencia unos momentos, pero enseguida recobró su buen humor habitual - ¡Diablos, mírame! Si algún compañero pasa por aquí y me ve hablando sólo entre todas estas flores, ¡va a pensar que estoy loco! Será mejor que haga algo útil y vaya a dar unas cuantas vueltas por la arena, últimamente estoy algo fondón.- y dicho esto salió, meneando la cabeza entre risas.

Afrodita se quedó a solas y observó el Templo de Tauro. Aldebarán había hecho mucho más que traer unas flores y construir una fuente: había convertido su Casa en un calco casi exacto de la de Piscis. Había pintado un cielo con nubes en las paredes y el techo, había colocado estratégicamente ánforas en los rincones más desabridos para suavizarlos, había traído cestas con frutas que mezclaban su aroma dulzón con el de las rosas... Afrodita se sintió en casa. Avergonzado, se acordó de sus anteriores exabruptos contra el Caballero de Tauro.

_Alde... tú siempre has demostrado que no sólo eres grande por fuera... y en cambio yo soy una basura. No sé cómo he podido creer que mi belleza me justificaba de cualquier mal que pudiera causar. Lo siento tanto..._

El Caballero de Tauro se había perdido uno de aquellos momentos tan valorados para él en que Afrodita volvía a ser el antiguo Erik. Pero de haberlo sabido, se hubiera sentido feliz, sin importarle lo más mínimo no haber estado presente para disfrutarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Verdad<strong>

Pareciera que sólo hubieran pasado unos minutos cuando Aldebarán volvió de su entrenamiento. El tiempo no es igual para los muertos, según dicen, y cuando Afrodita volvió a tomar conciencia de sí mismo, caía ya la tarde sobre el Santuario. El Caballero de Tauro se dirigió al baño, y de pronto miró a su alrededor y se rió.

- Si estás por ahí, no mires...

Se desnudó y se metió en el agua, suspirando de satisfacción. Afrodita lo observaba atentamente. ¿Habría conseguido averiguar algo que pudiera ayudarlo?

- Afrodita, ¿me oyes? No he logrado saber nada todavía, pero sigo en ello, no te desanimes, ¡lo conseguiremos!

_Es fácil ser optimista cuando se está vivo, claro._

- Escucha, he estado pensando...

_¡Vaya! ¡Esto sí que es nuevo!_

- No estoy seguro de que recuerdes lo que te pasó. Te conozco, y debes estar aterrorizado... la idea de la muerte siempre te asustó tanto... Pero quizá saber lo que sucedió te ayude a sentirte mejor, te dará esperanzas.

Afrodita sintió una extraña mezcla de emociones. Por una parte le enfureció que Aldebarán hablara con tanta facilidad de encontrar consuelo, pero por otro lado sintió de nuevo cierta vergüenza por haber subestimado a su antiguo amigo: no hacía mucho le había tachado de estúpido por no contarle qué había pasado, y en pocas horas él había deducido por sí mismo cómo se debía de sentir. Sin duda, Aldebarán lo conocía a la perfección, y eso le intrigó. ¿Alguna vez él había correspondido a la profundidad de aquella amistad? Creía que no.

- Hace años, Saga asesinó a Shion y ocupó su lugar como Patriarca del Santuario.

Aldebarán se quedó unos momentos en silencio, permitiendo que Afrodita asimilara aquellas palabras; al fin y al cabo, le estaba diciendo que su antiguo amante había sido en realidad el desaparecido Caballero de Géminis.

- Después quiso matar a la reencarnación de Atenea, pero Aioros logró sacarla a tiempo del Santuario, aunque pagándolo con su vida. No intentó acabar con ella, como se nos dijo, sino que la salvó de la locura de Saga.  
><em><br>¿La reencarnación de Atenea? ¿Saga...? ¿Qué significa todo esto?_

De nuevo, Aldebarán guardó silencio. Afrodita sintió que el tiempo se detenía. Sus creencias volvían a derrumbarse, y si lo que contaba Tauro era cierto, eso significaba... no, no quería pensar en lo que todo eso suponía, no ahora, quizá más tarde, cuando supiera qué había pasado finalmente.

- Antes de morir, Aioros entregó al bebé a un turista japonés, un señor acaudalado que creó en Japón una Fundación destinada a entrenar aprendices de Caballeros. Cuando ganaron sus armaduras, vinieron al Santuario, junto con Atenea, a reclamar lo que les correspondía por derecho. Nosotros conocíamos otra versión de esta historia, por supuesto, y por eso nos enfrentamos a los muchachos... ¿lo recuerdas?

Sí, Afrodita lo recordaba. Confiado en el poder que su belleza ejercía frente a su adversario, fue él quien bajó la guardia ante el hermoso niño de ojos color esmeralda que se le enfrentó con un poder inigualable hasta acabar con él. Ahora lo recordaba, y también estaba en su memoria el espantoso momento en que, al morir, había comprendido que su alma estaba sucia mientras que la de aquel niño y sus compañeros era perfecta e impoluta.

- Afrodita... Erik... yo siempre he sabido que en algún momento dejaste de creer en todo. Lo único seguro que te quedaba era tu belleza, por eso empezaste a darle tanta importancia. Si hubiera sabido qué te había dañado tanto, lo hubiera destruido sin dudarlo, pero no fui capaz de averiguarlo y ayudarte. Espero poder pagar mi falta auxiliándote en esta ocasión.

El Caballero de Tauro se sumergió en el agua para ocultar su emoción al espíritu que le observaba conmocionado por tercera vez aquel día. Aldebarán... ¿había sabido...? ¿Hasta tal punto llegaba su afecto? Durante todos aquellos años oscuros, siempre había tenido alguien que le había apoyado en silencio... y él no había sabido reconocer aquel apoyo. De repente se le vinieron a la cabeza tantas veces en que había hecho a Aldebarán objeto de su desprecio; le había increpado una y otra vez con las palabras más duras, y sin embargo aquel Caballero de humanidad tan enorme como su cuerpo le había seguido queriendo, comprendiendo el porqué de cada desplante, perdonándolo y buscando la forma de ayudarlo; y sin embargo, Aldebarán se sentía culpable... En el mismo momento en que un avergonzado Afrodita se preguntaba el porqué de todo aquel cariño, la respuesta se le apareció por si misma con absoluta claridad: Aldebarán había estado siempre enamorado de él.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Sueño<strong>

Cayó la noche y Tauro se retiró a dormir. Afrodita se quedó reflexionando, intentando asimilar tantas cosas nuevas. El hombre al que había odiado y amado con igual intensidad había resultado ser Saga de Géminis en lugar de el Patriarca, y no era una persona malvada sino que había estado muy enfermo... y en un momento de lucidez, había purgado su falta, al parecer. La diosa en la que él había dejado de creer resultó existir en realidad, y había vuelto a tomar posesión de su Orden de Caballería. Él, Afrodita, estaba muerto, pero ahora sentía que podía descansar en paz, porque su vida había vuelto a su cauce original; ahora todas las cosas estaban en su sitio; hacía mucho que no sentía tanta serenidad.

Sin embargo, quedaba algo... Aldebarán, su amigo de toda la vida. Ahora que podía volver a verse a sí mismo como Erik nuevamente, se daba cuenta de lo despreciable que había sido con quien tantísimo lo había querido. No se permitió sentirse culpable por ello; heridas muy profundas le habían llevado a convertirse en el ególatra Afrodita, y si Alde había sido capaz de comprender eso y de perdonarle, él no iba a ensuciar sus esfuerzos castigándose a sí mismo. Pero sentía que le debía algo. Ojalá pudiera decirle a su amigo lo mucho que él mismo le había querido.

Antes del día fatídico en que les invistieron como Caballeros, la persona por la que Erik hubiera dado hasta la vida no era ni más ni menos que Aldebarán. Lo cierto era que el Caballero de Tauro tenía un corazón tan gigantesco que era imposible no quererlo. Con su sencillez y su adaptabilidad, hacía parecer fácil cualquier situación; siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas, y las realmente duras las encaraba con una placidez envidiable. Era tan testarudo que siempre salía adelante frente a cualquier obstáculo, pero también era capaz de reconocer sus errores con el más sano buen humor. Aldebarán era la persona que a cualquiera le hubiera gustado ser, y a pesar de que al principio los otros escuderos lo habían rechazado por su aspecto peculiar, más tarde, cuando la adolescencia de todos ellos quedó atrás y la belleza física se convirtió en algo carente de importancia, cuando fueron aprendiendo a mirar con los ojos del cosmos en vez de con los ojos de la cara, el apacible aspirante a la Casa de Tauro se ganó el más profundo afecto de todos sus compañeros, en especial el de Afrodita -entonces Erik-, un joven confuso y tímido que sólo encontraba cierto sosiego al lado del tranquilo Aldebarán.

Sosiego... hacía tantos años que no lo experimentaba, que casi había olvidado cómo era, y ahora se sentía cansado... tan cansado... ¿Podían dormir los muertos? Afrodita se acercó hasta el lecho de Aldebarán y lo observó; el dormido Caballero de Tauro, tendido boca arriba cuan largo era, parecía la viva imagen de la calma. Deseando contagiarse de aquel sentimiento, Afrodita se tendió a su lado y se acurrucó contra su enorme corpachón.  
>Inesperadamente Aldebarán suspiró, rebulló un poco y cruzó un brazo sobre el pecho de Afrodita... sin traspasarlo.<p>

Piscis se quedó helado, completamente inmóvil, con miedo hasta de respirar por si el hechizo, fuera el que fuese, se rompía. ¿Cómo era posible? Todas las veces que podía haber habido contacto físico entre ellos, el cuerpo de Aldebarán había traspasado el suyo como si fuera de aire. ¿Por qué ahora no había sucedido lo mismo? Afrodita extendió una mano temblorosa y tocó el hombro de su compañero; sus dedos se apoyaron sobre la piel de Aldebarán y se detuvieron allí, incapaces de avanzar más. No había duda, su cuerpo se había materializado. ¿Por qué? ¿Podía eso ayudarlo de alguna forma?

El nervioso contacto de la mano de Afrodita hizo que el Caballero de Tauro abriera un momento los ojos, medio despierto; su brazo traspasó el pecho de su inquieto compañero y cayó pesadamente sobre el colchón. Aldebarán giró sobre sí mismo, refunfuñando, y volvió a dormirse. Entonces Afrodita volvió a encontrarse físicamente abrazado por su amigo. Al parecer, no podía haber contacto entre los vivos y los muertos, y esa debía ser la razón por la que Afrodita era sólo un fantasma; pero cuando los vivos estaban durmiendo, los muertos podían cobrar forma física. Ésa fue la conclusión a la que llegó el sorprendido Caballero de Piscis.

Era extraño, pero de alguna forma le reconfortaba. Aunque no pudiera contactar con su amigo, podía al menos sentirle, y su abrazo le transmitía la misma tranquilidad de siempre.

_Oh, Alde... tantos años desperdiciados... he sido tan estúpido..._

Por unos instantes, Afrodita se permitió imaginar cómo hubiera podido ser su vida de haber sucedido todo de otra forma. Nunca se hubiera despertado en medio de la noche, sin aliento y temblando al recordar aquel momento en que había yacido inerte sobre el suelo de los aposentos vacíos de Atenea. Nunca hubiera tenido que acallar su conciencia en los momentos de debilidad. Quizá incluso hubiera sido feliz. Tal vez Aldebarán... tal vez... y si...

Cerrando los ojos, con cuidado de no despertarlo, Afrodita besó los labios del hombre que dormía a su lado. Se sorprendió incluso a sí mismo, pero fue sólo un instante, porque luego se dio cuenta de que aquello era lo correcto, de que lo antinatural habían sido todas las veces en que había dejado de hacerlo.

_¿En qué momento olvidé que te amaba?_

Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si lo hubiera confesado, si no a Aldebarán al menos a sí mismo; pero al principio no lo había querido o podido admitir, y luego ya no tuvo la posibilidad de hacerlo, porque cuando empezó su relación con el falso Patriarca y se rindió al culto de la belleza, el Caballero de Tauro había salido por completo de su mente, aunque al parecer nunca había salido de su corazón.

De la forma más extraña, Erik de Piscis acababa de reencontrarse a sí mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Luz<strong>

Aldebarán abrió los ojos súbitamente en mitad de la noche, sobresaltando a Afrodita, que se sintió totalmente desprotegido al dejar de sentirse abrazado.

-¡Las rosas...! -exclamó.

Afrodita lo miró, intrigado.

- Erik... ¡ya lo tengo! ¡Son las rosas!

Y sin más se levantó, se vistió y salió a toda velocidad de su Templo, dejando a un desconcertado Afrodita preguntándose de qué demonios hablaba.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Semillas<strong>

Caía de nuevo la tarde cuando Aldebarán volvió a la Casa de Tauro. Estaba sucio de tierra, y traía las manos arañadas. Afrodita lo observó con curiosidad, y esperó a que le explicaran de qué trataba todo aquello. Aldebarán vertió agua en una jofaina y empezó a lavarse mientras hablaba con su invisible amigo.

- Vengo del Templo de Piscis. - comentó - He pasado allí casi todo el día. Ayer también estuve allí, pero no conseguí saber porqué no podías volver. Todo parecía en orden. Habían restaurado las pinturas de las paredes y el techo, la fuente funcionaba perfectamente, incluso habían limpiado el jardín, porque tus rosales se marchitaron durante la Batalla de las Doce Casas y aquello parecía una selva... Todo estaba bien, pero hasta yo mismo me daba cuenta de que algo fallaba, de que tú nunca te sentirías a gusto en aquel lugar; aquella no era tu Casa, ¿entiendes?

Claro que entendía. Faltaba algo, lo más importante...

- Y esta noche... de repente me he despertado porque me pareció que olía a rosas... por un momento me pareció que estabas aquí, a mi lado...

Aldebarán guardó silencio un momento, emocionado, y Afrodita sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. ¡Le había sentido! Tal vez... el Caballero de Tauro volvió a hablar, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Y de repente supe que lo que faltaba eran las rosas. ¡No entiendo cómo no me he dado cuenta antes! Soy estúpido, estúpido. ¿Cómo pude pensar que regresarías a un Templo que no estuviera repleto de rosas? La Casa de Piscis se había convertido en un lugar vulgar, no estaba a tu altura; tú siempre has necesitado estar rodeado de belleza, ¿cómo ibas a volver si tu jardín estaba vacío? Tu Templo, sin rosales, está en ruinas. Es evidente. Tu espíritu merece pertenecer a un sitio que haga honor a tu belleza.

Afrodita se ruborizó. Nunca pensó que el fornido Guardián de la Segunda Casa hubiera reparado en su físico; creía que no le importaban esas cosas. Además, otra vez le sorprendió lo mucho que Aldebarán había llegado a conocerlo. Debió de haberse pasado horas observándolo, estudiándolo, buscando la forma de averiguar qué le había hecho cambiar, tratando de encontrar la manera de ayudarlo. Pocas personas habrían sido objeto de un amor tan grande como el que Aldebarán le había entregado sin pedir absolutamente nada a cambio. Esta vez fueron los ojos del Caballero de Piscis los que se humedecieron.

- Así que he pasado el día buscando semillas en el mercado y plantándolas yo mismo - Aldebarán echó un vistazo crítico a sus propias manos- Espero haberlo hecho todo correctamente, a veces soy algo torpe, ya lo sabes. Pero creo que crecerán bien; Shaka me ha dado tierra de su jardín y me ha asegurado que es prácticamente milagrosa, y que en unas pocas horas tus rosas nacerán magníficas como nunca. Claro que no podrían ser más hermosas que las que plantabas tú, pero... con que te permitan volver, me doy por satisfecho. ¡Bueno! - concluyó, secándose las manos y saliendo del Templo para vaciar la jofaina -. Ya ves, Afrodita... encontrarás la paz cuando broten las rosas. Es bastante poético, sé que te gustará.

_Así, sin más..._, pensó Afrodita. Tan sencillo como todo lo que se relacionaba con Aldebarán; el enorme guerrero había comprendido enseguida que había un problema y había insistido, testarudo como siempre, hasta ponerle remedio. Firme y sin aspavientos; así había sido siempre Aldebarán, y así Erik lo había amado. _¿Cómo no quererte, amigo mío...? Si tan sólo nos quedara tiempo..._  
>Pero ya era tarde, pensó Afrodita mientras Aldebarán cenaba, hacía sus ejercicios de meditación y se echaba a dormir; había tenido su oportunidad pero la había dejado escapar, y nunca podría decirle al Caballero de Tauro que su amor era correspondido.<em> Así que esto es lo que significa morir<em>, se dijo Afrodita mientras esperaba a que Aldebarán se durmiera para volver a tenderse a su lado y fundirse en aquel abrazo que lo llenaba de plenitud,_ dejar atrás mil cabos sueltos y encontrar la paz a pesar de todo.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>10. Consciencia<strong>

Todo era plateado. No podía ver nada más que plata a su alrededor, estaba hipnotizado mirando algo familiar, algo del más puro argento, pero no conseguía recordar qué era. Sabía que lo había visto incontables veces, furtivamente, rendido ante la belleza de sus destellos, eran... eran...

... los iris plateados del Caballero de Piscis.

En medio de ninguna parte, junto a su lecho, dormido pero a la vez despierto, Aldebarán se encontraba mirando los ojos de la persona a la que más amaba en este mundo. Y su mirada era devuelta, las pupilas de Afrodita estaban prendidas de los ojos color dátil de Aldebarán. Ambos permanecían inmóviles, incapaces de comprender qué pasaba, pero agradecidos de que estuviera sucediendo.

Afrodita rompió el silencio.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

Aldebarán negó con la cabeza.

- No lo sé. Pero... me alegro de verte.

- Yo también.

Siguieron mirándose. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar.

- Me gusta que estés en mi Templo - se decidió al fin Aldebarán.- En las Casas de los otros compañeros caídos percibo la esencia de sus cosmos, pero no a ellos... supongo que sus espíritus se van a alguna otra parte cuando sus cosmos pasan a formar parte de sus Templos; en cambio a ti te percibo tal y como eras. Quizá es porque de momento eres...

- ...un fantasma...

- No quería decirlo, pero... supongo que así es - sonrió Tauro - Shaka me explicó que no puedes estar en dos Templos a la vez, aunque tu Casa y la mía se hayan vinculado; y en última instancia, perteneces al Templo de Piscis. Así que cuando broten las rosas y te marches, tu personalidad probablemente también desaparezca. Quedará tu cosmos, pero yo... te voy a echar de menos.

- No te despidas de mí - rogó Afrodita -, no todavía. Aún nos queda tiempo, y... hoy... no sé por qué estamos aquí, pero es un regalo. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte. Tengo que darte las gracias...

- ¡Bah! - le cortó Aldebarán - , te la debía.

- No, no... escucha, por favor, quiero decirte algo y no sé cuánto tiempo va a durar esto. Parece... un sueño consciente, de los que nos hablaba aquella maestra de yoga que estuvo unos meses dándonos clase en el Santuario, Amithaba, ¿la recuerdas? - el Caballero de Tauro asintió, y Afrodita continuó - Si es así, uno de los dos puede despertar en cualquier momento, y quizá nunca más volvamos a vernos. Como tu has dicho, tendré que irme cuando broten las rosas, y eso puede ser de un momento a otro. No quiero desaprovechar más oportunidades, Alde.

- Te escucho.

Afrodita titubeó, ¿por dónde empezar? ¿Agradeciéndole haberse preocupado por el destino de su espíritu y haber sido capaz de ir hasta el final por salvar su alma? Las palabras parecían demasiado pobres.¿Agradeciéndole haber creído en él en todo momento? Demasiado complejo de explicar. ¿Confesarle sus propios sentimientos? Muy difícil. Abrió la boca y dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

- Alde, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Aldebarán lo miró largamente antes de responder. Cualquier otra persona hubiera ganado tiempo con un "¿a qué te refieres?", pero no Aldebarán; era demasiado transparente, demasiado sencillo como para escabullirse fingiendo no comprender. Reflexionó con cuidado y respondió sosegadamente.

- Tal y como estaban las cosas entre tú y el Patriarca, pensé que si te lo decía podrías apartarte de mí. Entonces nunca hubiera podido ayudarte. Me pareció que tenía más posibilidades si no me rehuhías y por eso decidí callar; de no ser así, ten por seguro que te lo hubiera dicho. Siento no haber sido sincero contigo, créeme, pero me pareció que era lo mejor.

Una vez más, Afrodita se quedó desarmado. Sin dudarlo, Aldebarán había renunciado a cualquier posibilidad que hubiera podido tener con él, había renunciado por hacerle un bien mayor... y se disculpaba por ello._ No te merezco_, pensó Piscis, _no entiendo cómo puedo haber sido tan estúpido como para haber pensado alguna vez que era a la inversa._

- Te lo agradezco tanto, eres... - temblando, Afrodita se fue aproximando al Caballero de Tauro hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos; Aldebarán se apartó como si lo hubiera quemado.

- Pero ¿qué diablos haces? ¡No quiero esta clase de agradecimiento...! - su tono era enojado, pero sonrió de todos modos - Escucha, no lo niego, me hubiera gustado que te enamoraras de mí, pero incluso yo me daba cuenta de lo absurda que era esa idea. Si no pudo ser, no pudo ser, no necesitas compensarme por nada, Afrodita... yo te he querido siempre y te voy a seguir queriendo aunque no me correspondas, y si he hecho lo que he hecho ha sido porque he querido ayudarte, no por obtener un premio que bien sé que no merezco.

- No sabes lo que dices.

- Claro que lo sé, mírame y mírate, ¿cómo podría siquiera imaginar que tú...?

- Silencio - el tono de Afrodita no dejaba lugar a réplica -. Los ojos son engañosos, así que no te miraré ni me miraré. No quiero verte, no quiero verme a mí mismo,sólo quiero sentirte cerca de mí. - continuó, cerrando los ojos y llevando sus manos al pecho de Aldebarán - Y lo que siento es un corazón aquí dentro... un corazón tan hermoso, Aldebarán, que haría palidecer de envidia hasta al mismísimo Apolo. Hasta a la misma Afrodita. Y si yo no hubiera estado tan cegado por mi rencor, te hubiera confesado hace mucho tiempo lo muy enamorado que estoy de ese corazón y del noble ser humano que lo lleva dentro de su pecho.

Aldebarán no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Era posible que aquel ser tan bello que parecía venido de otro mundo hubiera dicho que le amaba? Sí, lo era, sí, lo había dicho...

- Mírame...

Aldebarán extendió sus grandes manos hacia aquel rostro exquisito y lo tomó entre ellas con la delicadeza más absoluta. A las manos las siguieron sus labios, que se atrevieron, haciendo gala de la mayor valentía, a posarse sobre los del semidios que de aquella manera se le ofrecía. Los brazos de Afrodita rodearon su cuello y Aldebarán dejó descender los suyos hasta el paraíso de su cintura para estrecharla con la devoción que un creyente muestra ante su divinidad. Sorprendido de su propia osadía, el Caballero de Tauro deslizó su boca hasta ese cuello de porcelana con el que antes ni siquiera se había atrevido a fantasear, y el gemido que dejó escapar el dueño de semejante tesoro le hizo saber que su audacia era bien recibida; alentado por ello, dejó que su lengua siguiera el camino de su boca traviesa, siendo premiado con unas piernas que se aferraron de pronto a su cintura, otorgándole el privilegio de abrazar estrechamente a su dueño para sostenerlo mientras los dedos de éste se enredaban en su pelo.

- Aldebarán, no sé cuánto tiempo nos queda -susurró el ángel que inexplicablemente para él se le estaba entregando de aquella manera - Quiero que hagamos el amor.

¿Cómo negarle nada a quien tenía derecho a reclamarle todo? Así pues, obediente, Aldebarán tendió a Afrodita sobre el lecho con el mayor cuidado y se permitió observarlo con deleite durante unos instantes, antes de decidir que la túnica cubriendo tanta belleza sin duda era pecado y que su deber era, naturalmente, retirarla de inmediato. La visión de aquel cuerpo divino fue tan intensa que le obligó a cerrar los ojos, sintiéndose indigno de contemplarla; traidor, su amante aprovechó para desnudarle a él y mordisquear sus hombros. Aldebarán quiso detenerlo, decirle que debía ser él, su siervo más fiel, quien le acariciara y cumpliera todos sus mandatos, no quien recibiera las caricias; pero tampoco se atrevió a contrariarle, y ese momento de duda fue el que lo perdió, porque de repente Afrodita llevó sus labios a una parte de su cuerpo que le hizo caer de espaldas sobre las sábanas, desecho en suspiros, preguntándose por qué aquel ser cruel lo sometía a semejante tortura y rogando en silencio para que no dejase de hacerlo. Ruegos, por cierto, que no fueron escuchados, ya que de repente aquellos labios que tantas sorpresas le habían causado estaban de nuevo sobre los suyos, y la lengua que los acompañaba exigía permiso para deslizarse entre ellos y explorar lo que había detrás; Aldebarán les concedió el paso de buen grado, decepcionado por lo que habían dejado de hacer pero encantado con lo que ahora hacían.

Afrodita se detuvo un momento para mirar a los ojos de su amante, preguntándole sin palabras si estaba seguro, si quería continuar; no podría haber recibido ninguna respuesta que no fuera un sí rotundo, de manera que se acomodó de rodillas sobre el vientre de Aldebarán y permitió que el cuerpo de éste entrara lentamente al interior de su imposible belleza. Poco a poco la distancia entre los dos amantes se redujo a un breve espacio de jadeos ahogados y confesiones de amor que crecieron en volumen y perdieron en coherencia mientras los dedos se entrelazaban con fuerza y los párpados se cerraban, obligados a elegir entre seguir viendo el cuerpo del amado o conservar la cordura; elección inútil, ya que esta última se alejó de ellos sin piedad y les dejó abandonados a sus propios impulsos en cuanto ambos llegaron a la cumbre del lugar al que su pasión les había conducido. Con un último gemido, el Caballero de Piscis se derrumbó, vencido, sobre el cuerpo convulso de su amante, y se dejó envolver por el sonido de su corazón, que lo llenó todo con su latido agitado pero firme hasta que todo el universo se redujo a aquel sonido maravilloso, se condensó en él, y desapareció en un fugaz destello de luz que voló hacia el Templo de Piscis antes de extinguirse también.

* * *

><p><strong>11. Rosas<strong>

Aldebarán abrió los ojos y se encontró a solas en su dormitorio. Se incorporó lentamente, sintiendo dolor en el alma. Había sido tan real... y sin embargo ahora no quedaba nada. Percibía claramente que Afrodita ya no estaba allí; la tierra del jardín de Shaka era verdaderamente milagrosa, y sin duda ya habían brotado las rosas. Su amigo se había ido para siempre y él había desperdiciado sus últimos momentos junto a él con un sueño... un sueño maravilloso, pero un sueño, al fin y al cabo. Sabía que debía alegrarse de que la persona a la que tanto había querido hubiera encontrado por fin la paz, pero por una vez se dejó llevar por sentimientos menos altruistas, y cubriéndose la cara con las manos, lloró.

Cuando se hubo calmado, miró con cierta nostalgia al lecho donde había renunciado a vivir una despedida para soñar una farsa. Pensó que ya jamás... pero el pensamiento nunca llegó a ser formulado por completo, se esfumó al descubrir que entre las sábanas descansaba una rosa plateada, perfecta como ninguna, hermosa como aquel para quien había brotado gracias a las cálidas manos que la habían sembrado con tanto amor pocas horas antes. Aldebarán estrechó la flor contra su pecho con la misma ternura con que antes estrechara a quien había estado allí para entregársela y entregársele sin reservas de ningún tipo.

* * *

><p><strong>13. Realidad<strong>

Al día siguiente, Aldebarán se reunió con Mu y Shaka para hacerles unas cuantas preguntas acerca de los sueños conscientes. Sabía que ellos habían prestado más atención que él a las clases de la maestra Amithaba, y necesitaba que le confirmaran algo que ya intuía y que era muy importante para él. Ambos Dorados le aseguraron que, en efecto, los sueños conscientes no eran verdaderamente sueños, sino experiencias reales donde las personas compartían un mismo espacio onírico. Todo aquello sonaba demasiado místico para la mente pragmática del Caballero de Tauro, pero la conclusión estaba clara: no había sido un sueño. Aquella rosa era la prueba física de un recuerdo auténtico que, lo sabía, le colmaría de felicidad hasta el día en que finalmente lo atrapara la Parca.

Tan feliz se sentía que ni siquiera se preguntó cómo habían conseguido Afrodita y él, que poco sabían sobre mística, acabar cayendo juntos en un sueño consciente. Shaka y Mu, que sí habían aprovechado al máximo las enseñanzas de la maestra Amithaba y dominaban perfectamente la mecánica de los sueños conscientes así como la manera de inducirlos en ellos mismos y en los demás, se miraron e intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice.

**1 de Enero de 2005.**


End file.
